


И пусть весь мир подождет...

by LRaien



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, F/M, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: По-моему, слово «стеб» и список персонажей говорят сами за себя. Но, поверьте, ведь они и вправду отличная пара!
Relationships: Emma Frost/Megatron
Kudos: 1





	И пусть весь мир подождет...

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2011-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/435245

Одиночная камера в ЦРУ имеет свои преимущества. Она просторна, там светло и поддерживаются благоприятные условия... Прямо как в клетке, которой она по сути своей и была. Хотя это не слишком волновало Эмму, та в принципе не волновалась ни о чем. За ней придут, рано или поздно. А кто придёт — от этого уже и будет зависеть дальнейшая судьба. И, какой бы она ни была, лучше всего её встретить во всеоружии: накрасившись и выспавшись. Поэтому Эмма Фрост просто лежала и спала, сложив руки на груди. Не зря же именно в такой удобной позе люди спали вечным сном.  
Раздался грохот, крики людей и даже взрывы, стены камеры пошли трещинами, словно само здание попало в эпицентр землетрясения. Мгновенно приняв форму бриллианта, Эмма Фрост торопливо подумала: «Лишь бы не очередной придурок с ведром на голове, лишь бы...», однако в этот момент стены все-таки соизволили развалиться, похоронив под собой телепатку и еще пару-тройку сотен людей. Поиграв в «заживо погребенный», Эмма оказалась на свободе.  
Картина, представшая перед ней, была совершенно очаровательна — полуразрушенный город, дымящиеся руины, ужас и хаос царили вокруг. Крошились бетон и стекло, истеричные вопли последних выживших услаждали слух. Эмма не была садисткой или сумасшедшей, но в происходящем была своя эстетика.

Мегатрон довольно созерцал творившийся беспредел. Человеческие букашки носились туда-сюда в жалких попытках остаться в живых. Для повелителя десептиконов это было сродни увлекательному ТВ-шоу для домохозяек. Однако кое-что привлекло его внимание: сияющая в лучах полуденного солнца, сверкающая полным спектром фигура пробиралась по завалам. Если бы Мегатрон не был роботом, то можно было бы сказать — зрелище, захватывающее дух. Тем не менее, любопытство было ему свойственно. Он отправился поглядеть на неведомое чудо поближе.

Мелкая блестящая букашка была похожа на обычных белковых существ, разве что белковой вроде как не являлась, а была словно сделана из бриллиантов. Вместо того, чтобы быть раздавленной небрежным движением, она отвесила пинка повелителю десептиконов и полезла по его ноге, попутно разрывая контакты и ломая всё, что встречалось на её пути. Добравшись до огромного по сравнению с ней лица, Эмма Фрост — а это была именно она — цепко схватившись за нос, начала доходчиво объяснять стальному гиганту правила поведения...

Взрывались снаряды, падали небоскребы, люди были повержены и не могли предпринять ничего. Ненужный председатель компании с безмерным гонором был вышвырнут — в прямом смысле вышвырнут, с двадцать шестого этажа. А зачем нужен какой-то слабовольный жадный ублюдок, если есть столь прекрасная женщина — не женщина, а просто бриллиант! Да ещё и с умением читать мысли белковых букашек. А главное — способная дать сдачи в случае чего даже самому повелителю десептиконов, взиравшему сейчас на торжество своих подчинённых. Разрушение, творимое инопланетными роботами, порождало в механическом мозгу Мегатрона нечто схожее с приятными эмоциями. Хотелось поднять руку и произнести речь, полную крепких метафор, ярких эпитетов и пафоса, пафоса, пафоса...  
А Эмма Фрост сидела на плече у этого робота и задумчиво делала себе маникюр, подпиливая ногти. Алмазные ногти. Алмазной пилочкой. И больше всего ей сейчас хотелось в СПА-салон.


End file.
